1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an information processing device, program, and method. It particularly relates to an information processing device that recognizes gestures of the user and performs control based on a recognized gesture, as well as a program and a method for such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for operating an information processing device such as a television and a personal computer in accordance with a user's instruction by a gesture have been suggested. With such methods, the information processing device can be remotely controlled without any input device such as a mouse, keyboard, or remote controller.
Methods of capturing a gesture or any other movement include an algorithm technology of analyzing an image photographed by a camera and detecting and recognizing a circular orbit movement of the operator's hand (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-172577).
With the method set forth in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-172577, however, in which the roundness of the circular movement is calculated from several coordinate points, the circular movement may not be properly detected depending on the speed of the movement. Furthermore, it is difficult to switch in a seamless manner between a normal mode and an operating mode without checking whether or not the system is in operation, based only on the determination as to whether or not the hand movement is circular.